Maurecia/Gallery
A gallery for images of Maurecia. Gallery Books Wayside School gets a Little Stranger Front Cover 1995.jpg|"Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger" front cover (1995) Maurecia 1978.jpg|"Maurecia" (1978) Maurecia Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|"Maurecia" (1985) Maurecia 2003.png|"Maurecia" (2003) Maurecia Chapter Illustration.jpeg|"Maurecia" (2004) Todd Maurecia Maurecia.PNG|"Maurecia" (2004) Maurecia Chapter Kitamura.png|"Maurecia" (2010) Maurecia Chapter Heitz.png|"Maurecia" (2019) Louis Chapter Illustration.jpeg|"Louis" (2004) Spelling Illustration.jpeg|"Spelling" (2004) Recess Illustration.jpeg|"Recess" (2004) Music Illustration.jpg|"Music" (2004) The Substitute 2003.jpg|"The Substitute" (2003) A Story That Isn't About Socks Illustration.jpg|"A Story That Isn't About Socks" (2004) Lost and Found 1989.jpg|"Lost and Found" (1989) Lost and Found 2003.jpg|"Lost and Found" (2003) Lost and Found Illustration.jpg|"Lost and Found" (2004) Lost and Found Finch Maurecia.PNG|"Lost and Found" (2004) Maurecia Joy Lost and Found.png|"Lost and Found" (2004) Lost and Found Heitz.png|"Lost and Found" (2019) The Quiz That Wouldn't Pop Illustration.jpeg|"The Quiz That Wouldn't Pop" (2004) Mr. Gorf Chapter Illustration.jpg|"Mr. Gorf" (2004) Voices 2003.jpg|"Voices" (2003) Voices Heitz.png|"Voices" (2019) A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes 1995.jpg|"A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes" (1995) A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes Illustration.jpg|"A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes" (2004) Mr. Poop Illustration.jpg|"Mr. Poop" (2004) Elevators Heitz.png|"Elevators" (2019) Guilty 1995.jpg|"Guilty" (1995) Guilty 2003.jpg|"Guilty" (2003) Guilty Illustration.jpg|"Guilty" (2004) Maurecia Ashamed Guilty.jpg|"Guilty" (2004) Guilty Heitz.png|"Guilty" (2019) The Little Stranger 2003.jpg|"The Little Stranger" (2003) Cartoon Maurecia Cartoon.jpg|Casual Maurecia Maurecia The Tomboyish Hotty.jpg|Maurecia in "Wayside: The Movie" Slide 3.png|Promotional artwork Season 1.jpg|Promotional artwork Wayside The Movie Error.jpg|"Wayside: The Movie" Maurecia Dana Fluffy Maurecia Does Not Love Todd's Hair.jpg|"Wayside: The Movie" Todd Maurecia Preparing To Punch.jpg|"Wayside: The Movie" Todd Maurecia Uh.....jpg|"Wayside: The Movie" Maurecia Criticize Me.jpg|"Wayside: The Movie" Maurecia This Relationship is All About.jpg|"Wayside: The Movie" Maurecia What Do You Know.jpg|"Class Cow" Maurecia About Alternative Education.jpg|"Class Cow" Maurecia Anything.jpg|"Class Cow" Twenty-ninth floor.PNG|"Honors Class" Todd Maurecia Dana How Much Longer Do You Think He Can Last.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana I Wasn't Talking About Myron.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Me.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana I'm Talking About Me.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Maurecia Dana Why.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Maurecia Dana Is Everything About You.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" File:198023_10150124652473926_5943287_n.png|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Wait A Minute,.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Is That My Project.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Uh....jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Mascot Madness Thirtieth Story.png|"Mascot Madness" Sixth story.PNG|"Mrs. Gorf" Twenty-seventh story.PNG|"Mrs. Gorf" Thirtieth story.PNG|"Todd Falls in Love" Maurecia Don't Do It.jpg|"Todd Falls in Love" 28th Floor.jpg|"My Partner Gets All the Credit" Maurecia Pinned.jpg|"My Partner Gets All the Credit" Myron It's In The Bag.jpg|"My Partner Gets All the Credit" Maurecia Pinned Again.jpg|"My Partner Gets All the Credit" Todd Maurecia Jenny Daring Love.png|"Daring Love" The Girls All Want Goon.jpg|"Oh, Brother" Todd Maurecia I Don't Know.jpg|"Oh, Brother" Todd Maurecia Should Probably Check My Schedule.jpg|"Oh, Brother" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Todd Pulls on the Door.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Todd Pounding on the Door.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Duh.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Where Were YOU Two Minutes Ago.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia I Know.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia This Isn't About Romance.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Maurecia Heartbroken.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Oh, You ALWAYS Have an Excuse.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia I'll Show YOU.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia How To Survive.jpg|"Snow Day" Todd Maurecia Eric Fry We Should Get Prepared Together.jpg|"Snow Day" Todd Maurecia Dana Pointing at Picture.jpg|"Myth of Nick" Todd Maurecia Dana What's Up With These.jpg|"Myth of Nick" Todd Maurecia Hearts Above.jpg|"Dr. Dana" The Note End Crowd.png|"The Note" Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries